The generation of images by variations in the size of graphical elements has been performed a number of ways in the past. For example, halftoning is the process where an image can be printed with only one color ink by placing many little dots of varying sizes to give the impression of intermediate tones. Also, in ASCII Art, an image or pattern is formed by laying out different characters in a pattern on a surface based on their size and ink coverage (e.g. the capital “M” is bigger, has more ink coverage, and therefore appears darker than a period “.”. While ASCII images make sense visually, their text is meaningless, for their arrangement and order is solely for the benefit of the image. Thus, in order to produce an image from text that will have meaning or legibility, this invention's technique is necessary.